Take Flight on the Wings of Despair
The Black Feathers Fall A shirtless man stood on a cliff overlooking a human town, his golden eyes scanning the area quickly. Where is Hotaru? I told him I needed that report on demonic activity an hour ago. My grandson seems to be getting out of conrol with his powers. He began twirling a gun around his finger in bordom. Hotaru walked through like he didn't even notice Kyoufu. He took his sit near a tree and began glooming at nothingness. Kyoufu looked at his fellow criminal apathetically. "Do you have what I asked for? It is for your best intrest that you have it." He smiled, almost without trying. "In fact, the Quads just may be upset with you otherwise. Although, I may be out of line. You were a Ring higher than me, correct?" "No.. I didn't get that info ''you want." Hotaru stared back at Kyoufu and closed his eyes a few seconds after. "''Otherwise, I may just leave this pathetic organization..... And Kyoufu, ranks matter not to us anymore.... Or does it still to you?" He spoke while trying to have a nap. "No, but with as little as you say, I never knew you didn't care anymore. I'm not trying to thrust my job as the information gatherer on you, but that report is very valuable to us as a whole. Do you remember the incident a few years back where seven demons showed up and that number jumped to nine in moments? If I'm correct, those added two were Hell-Hunters, because...well my grandson has demon powers. If I knew which kind exactly, perhaps the risk he'd pose would become minimal at best." Kyoufu holstered his gun with a flick of his wrist. "So you're saying you're weak? Kyoufu? You couldn't handle nine people, you're grandson... I did not expect to hear this from you Kyoufu." Hotaru was starting with his insults, which has gotten to the nerve of many people. He opened up one of his eye and looked at Kyoufu's face. "Or so tell me... Are you scared?" Kyoufu paid his comrade's insults no mind. "Weakness is a myth for me. I've become stronger than I could have dared hope with Aizen's help. But being scared is another story. Yes, it is true. I'm scared. Have you ever wondered how strong demons are? It is said that the weakest demon could outclass the Reikon Kyuuban in terms of speed. But then, the strongest could have slain God. That is why I needed that report, to see what demons have been active within the last five to ten years." "Demons...Reikon Kyuuban...Hollows....Vizards....Arrancars....Shinigami. They are strong, when they choose to be. No, species is greater than another simply because his a demon, his an arrancar, she's this, she's that....How pathetic you come with those beliefs..." Hotaru didn't have a plan for a lecture this day but it seems Kyoufu had pushed him enough for him to get annoyed. He stood up and shook off the dust. "God? There is no such thing..." Hotaru's voice altered from somewhat strong to a very soft and calming tone. "As always, what words you choose to speak are filled with wisdom. My my my, I wish I was as skilled as you with words. However, it was but to put a relationship of power into perspective of course." Kyoufu resumed looking at the city below him. "Should I bring him in to study just how he can function with demonic blood in his Shinigami body, just to be safe?" "Do what you want, Kyoufu.... I'm not you're father for you to ask permission in every action you're going to do." Hotaru replied, his face as blank as always. "What a pain... I have to hunt a Diabolus later on.." "What a pity. Do you need me to wipe your ass while you whine some more? How about this, you help me out with this, and I'll forget the report. As an added bonus, I'll help snag a few Diabolus. Sound like a plan?" Kyoufu grinned as he watched a teenager with long black hair walk around the town looking at nothing but seeing everything. "Alright..." Hotaru too gazed upon the teen. He saw nothing significant about him and stared back at Kyoufu. "So...you need my help in this?" "Two Shikai, no Bankai. Wonder why he scares me, don't you? Well, if you fight him, you'll learn it. He's just like his father. Although I've never the pleasure of meeting a man like him, one ends up hearing rumors. So, you in or are you cowering out?" "Scared? Is he really that strong for Kyoufu to be scared of?" ''Hotaru sighed, it seems Kyoufu had no intention in helping. "You're not gonna tag along? Its fine though..." Tapping Kyoufu's shoulder, he disappeared out of sight. Kyoufu just watched on, knowing that that man was a danger to all the group's plans. Shade couldn't think straight, not wanting to return to his family one moment, then begging his legs to move him there. ''This bites! If I go back, I hurt them and if I don't, I hurt them. God damn me a few times over! Can I not do anything right. ''That's when he sensed two spiritual energy signatures, and one of them was on the move. Hotaru walked towards Shade, he sighed knowing that he could have hidden his reiatsu first. "No use anyway... " His eyes went to look at the black-haired man. "Hi.. I'm here beat you.." With a low tone, Hotaru spoke with straightforwardness. Shade smirked. "I think you are mistaken. I don't know if I've wronged you. If I did, Bael made me do it when I was his slave. However, I also did screw so many people over when I became God. So, was I a demon, or did I happen to have golden hair and eyes to match?" "Honestly, I wouldn't care... Like I said, I'm simply here to beat you.." Hotaru stood still in front of Shade, the uncaring look on his face. "And how interesting you say something random for someone troubled of trivial things." Hotaru is known for his one-look background check but this time, its a lot more complex that he thought. "So...where's your buddy? I know there's another one of you around here. Or did you think I was gonna be easy to beat just cause I'm a Quincy?" Shade looked this new person in the eyes calmly. "His too lazy to come down.." Hotaru turned his head, facing the direction where Kyoufu is. Once more, he disappeared and reappeared at Shade's back, facing the other side of the road. "I'm not into racial discrimination... but it just so happens that you look a little less intimidating." Shade pulled off his necklace and formed his spirit bow, Kikin no Tsuki. Black and red energy began leaking out of his hand. With a florish, he placed Dargon, his Helix Dagger between his fingers. "Now, shall we begin?" he asked before turning around and releasing an arrow, charged by Dargon's reshi gathering power. As Shade released an arrow, he shpuld have noticed Hotaru vanish. There he was right above Shade, then he muttered.... ''"'Hoketsuken''' (ほけつけん, Substitute Blade)" On his hand was a blade made of energy, he propelled himself on the air, preparing to stab Shade above. Shade rolled to the side, and kicked off a building, propelling himself upwards. This time, he shot Dargon directly. "If you think a simple ploy was gonna work, think again. I've fallen for worse thanks to a friend of mine." he though of Margin's old trick and laughed. Hotaru threw his blade towards Shade's arrow and as it both collided, he got behind Shade with another blade on his hand. He swung his blade vertically, going for the kill this time. Shade couldn't move to dodge the attack, ending up with a cut along his shoulder. "Shallow, but long and wide. Fricking Hell, I hate being human again. But at any rate, congratulations. You just fucked up for the last time." he said, using his mental prowess to pull Dargon to him. "Now, Erupt Dagon!" A red flash of energy flared up for a moment, before fading away. Shade now had silver hair and red claws. Hotaru glared at shade, again with such uncaring expression. The change that Shade underwent didn't awe him one bit. "There's just too many cockroaches living this days...." Again, he threw the blade towards Shade, only this time the blade wasn't alone. Along with it is countless blades that Hotaru summoned, it showered unto Shade. Shade blocked most of them with his claws, but a few sliced his arms. "C'mon, you dastard! I can still fight!" But then Kyoufu chose that moment to intervine. "No you can't. Your arm's were severed from the wrists up. But anyway, I've got a deal for you. Interested?" Shade looked at the man, his eyes wide. "Last time I made a deal, I nearly killed my friends, so sure why not?" The response made Kyoufu chuckle. "You leave this rotton world behind, work for me in secret, and I won't have to kill your family. As an added bonus, I'll extract what demonic power remains in your blood. Sound good?" Shade let his form fall away, and stared at the ground. "Fine...You attack anyone in my family, friends included, I'll tear out your fucking throat. But I can't take the risks of disagreeing with you, can I?" Hotaru scratched his head, thinking that was all too easy. "Kyoufu..... When you said you're helping with the Diabolus, I'm not going to help.." He declared, pointing out how he did this one literally on his own. "Ah. You think this man is one of them? No, I just wanted a victim to test my new toy on. Of course, I will honor my word and extract his demonic essence. Now Hotaru, time marches on, and I must explain it..." but before he could say anything, Shade had begun running away. "Let him run, unless you want to end his chances at returning to the Shinigami with news about us of course. Not like he's a threat rigt now. But I will tell you this. He's my son-in-law. Perhaps I'll get him to become the 'host' for my latest creation yet." ''"When did I say '''his' one of them... I hate it when they make assumptions.." Hotaru thought, though completely unseen from his face. "Do what you want... " He turned his back and didn't bother listening anyway. "And, Kyoufu..." From his pocket, he took a glass cannister filled with blood samples in it. "Take it.. I don't really know what to do with Kawahiru's blood." "Kawahiru? When did you get some of that? If I wasn't shirtless, I'd hug you right about now." Kyoufu laughed, walking away. "So, you sure you don't mind me tagging along for your mission? Oh, and while we're here, I'll forget I ever asked you for that report. The blood made up for that." "There's no Diabolus sightings... I think it will have to go for a delay.." Right then was when Hotaru's right eye began to glow red. The insignia on his eye started to grow bigger. "Oh boy. Time for me to show you why I needed demon blood. I've been working on a little something something for you. Now relax. Ah screw it. Bankai!" Kyoufu used his gun to shoot himself in the skull, creating blue smoke made up of billions of small ice crystals. The icy fog surrounded Hotaru, wating for him to move. Hotaru then found him mind shrouded with clouds, it was happening yet again but he doesn't understand. It only happens when he's in danger but why now? His eyes then blanked out with a pitch black image. He swung his right hand, the force it caused destroyed one whole street. He looked back at Kyoufu, the expression was the same...blank but more sinister. "I was afraid of this. Hotaru, you need to reseal yourself. Humans are able to see the damage you cause. Now, I do hope you'll forgive me for this." The blue fog swirled around Hotaru, starting to move closer. "Impale formation." once they got within striking range, they swarmed the target. Hotaru released a gigantical amount of reiatsu, the pressure was too heavy that houses crumbled down and the humans began to collapse. The reiatsu overwhelmed the fog and pushed it away. Kyoufu's zanpakuto was also affected by Hotaru's spiritual power that it returned to its normal state. Kyoufu stood there, rather impressed. "Alright, hang on. Perhaps I have yet one trick up my sleeve for you." he used a teleportation Kido to warp one of his psudo-Hogokyu to the battle. "I desire for you to calm down before you kill every human in the area." There was no respond that came from Hotaru, only sinister silence. A ball of energy formed on his hand which he released, destroying everything it came contact with. "Well now. I knew my fakes wern't complete, but that just beats all. Anyway, Hotaru, you need to relax. When you get like this, even the Quads get scared. So, come back to your senses. I don't want to hurt you, beyond perhaps breaking an arm to subdue you of course." Kyoufu said, no longer showing any kindness. Hotaru appeared behind the man, his hand placed on his back waist. Before anything else, a powerful, destructive blast of energy bursted out from Hotaru's hand. The result destroyed half of the city, shinigamis from other cities began to notice the chaos caused by Hotaru. If Kyoufu survived the attack, it was almost an impossibility for him to come out without much of scratch. Kyoufu had indeed escaped, his left arm blown off. "Hotaru, you need to stop. They're coming now. We gotta go. Although, if you want to fight, who am I to say otherwise? I'll record valuable data in the process." Hotaru's shadow was starting to move wildly, it was moving on its own and apparently having a hard time. This particular state Hotaru goes makes his connection with his zanpkuto painful. Once more, with blinding speed, Hotaru ran towards Kyoufu. His hand formed into a fist aimed at Kyoufu's gut. Kyoufu reared backwards, using his right hand to deflect the attack. "This isn't fair. I only got one hand." With his other hand free, Hotaru formed a ball of energy at his other hand's palm. He was determined to kill Kyoufu, with no hint of thinking twice. "Crap in a bucket!" Kyoufu screamed as he flew backwards. Struggling to push himself up, he cursed himself for not preparing for such an event. "Damn it Hotaru. If you want to finish me off, this is your chance. I'm unable to stand up. So, do with me what you will. I won't resist." Hotaru was indeed going to kill Kyoufu, he grabbed a nearby wooden stake and prepared to impale Kyoufu. 'SMACK!!!!!' Suddenly coming from Hotaru's back, a large golden key-like object collided on Hotaru's head, knocking him out from consciousness. "WE WERE LATE SHUYO-CHAN!!!!!" Screamed the golden key-like object unexpectedly. With such a comical expression, it stared at the girl who was wrapped with blood-stained bandages. She dropped the large key, much to the latter's dismay, and sat beside Hotaru who was lying on the ground. She poked him three times before she even noticed the half-dead man just a few inches away from them. "Hello..." "Hello. Sorry, but do you mind helping me stand? I cannot push up enough with one hand. I'm sorry if this seems inconvenient." Kyoufu smiled kindly. Tilting her head to the right, Shuyo gave Kyoufu a cold innocent glare. "Sure.." She reached forward and pulled Kyoufu. "Shuyo-chan, isn't he one of those Juu...juch....Joo..Jusansazoo....Jusanzasei...Juu... whatever... I saw him on the castle where Ho..Ho..What's his name again? Right, Hotaru, brought you!" Shuyo shrugged, exclaming her ignorance for the matter. "Thanks...Shuyo-chan, was it? And yes, I'm one of them, like Hotaru over there. Anyway, do you mind dragging him back with you?" Kyoufu glanced at his arm, waiting for his regeneration to kick in. Springing himself towards Kyoufu, the key-like object stared. "TELL ME?! What are you planning to do with Shuyo-chan?!!" It said, being protective of its owner. Shuyo, who was watching like a child turned her attention to Hotaru once more. "Kazuya-kun...Stop it, Hotaru said that he only wanted to help...Let's trust him.." Annoyed, Kazuya the key, smacked Shuyo with his own head. "Idiot! You're soooo naive... While his down...I say we run for it!" Kyoufu felt his arm regrowing, feeling the pain of creation once again. Once he had his arm back, he grabbed Kazuya. "Pardon me, but did you just wack the poor little lady? Tell me, did she ruin your life? Did she destroy something of value to you? Or do you distrust me so, that you'd harm her? Now, I suggest you trust me. Hotaru and I are allies, and to harm his young protoge would go agaist my standards." "You bastar.." Before Kazuya could continue, Shuyo held his mouth with her bandages. "My deepest apologies..He didn't mean any of that..." "Kyoufu.." At Kyoufu's back was Hotaru who had just gained consciousness. "She's a ''sacrificial lamb.." He murmured on Kyoufu's ears. "Shuyo... didn't I tell you to stay where I left you?" "Yes..But you could have killed more innocent liv.." "That is not of your concern... Let's go.." Pulling her by the hand, Hotaru began to walk away with her. He wanted to get her home so that she won't get unnecessary attention. "Kyoufu, I trust you could fix this mess?" Kyoufu smiled. "You mean kill, don't you? Seems Devoveo's last pet did his job well. They send an army for a tiny distubance. I'll clean this up right quick." And with that, he backflipped over the edge of the building. Below, gunfire from his Zanpakto could be heard. Shuyo got her hand off Hotaru and got over to Kyoufu. "Kyoufu-kun... Even if Hotaru-kun didn't say anything, I apologize in his behalf for...uhm... what he has done to y" SMACK!!! "Owiee....Hotaru what was that for?" She asked, after being hit on the head once more. Tears would almost gather in her eyes. "Who told you to do that?!" Hotaru shouted, only to make Shuyo upset for doing something wrong on Hotaru's eyes. Kyoufu glanced upwards before appearing next to the crying girl. "Hotaru, if we are going to use her, I suggest you stop striking her. For how can we use broken equipment, so must I ask you this. How can we use a dead person?" "Use?" Shuyo noticed Kyoufu's statement being that of using her for something. "What do you mean?" She stopped crying, only coming to realize what Kyoufu was talking about. She faced Hotaru with a shocked expression. "Nice going genius... You should just told her were going to use her..." Kyoufu turned to face Shuyo. "No, no honny. We're not going to use you in any bad way. What I meant was you are a valuable asset for us, and to harm you is contridictory to what we'll need you for. I'm an evil man, but I mean this much. We need you Shuyo-chan." Always being the person to believe and trust, Shuyo was motivated by Kyoufu's words. Not once was she needed in such way. On the other hand, Hotaru sighed as he sees Shuyo always being fooled, always being the idiot, always the one to be tricked, and always being the one to be hurt. Kyoufu walked over to Horaru. "Take her home. I still need one or two blood samples to finish my new project. See ya later." And with that, he turned around and walked a few feet before spinning to face the two again. "Or did you forget how to open the portal again?" Hotaru bit his thumb, causing blood to flow out of it. "I need to ask a favor... Do some research about this.." He dropped a few of his blood into the glass cannister he carries and gave it to Kyoufu and with a blink of an eye, he took Shuyo with him, disappearing from sight. "Hey! You left me! Hey!" Cried Kazuya, lying on the ground unable to move. Kyoufu picked up the talking key. "Well, I'll take you back with me, in a few days of course." he snicked to himself. "Time to experiment." and in a mere moment he was gone as well. Kazuya shreaked in horror but had nothing to do anymore. "Goodbye... I'll see you.. soon " He closed his eyes while a guitar solo plays in the background, the sun had set before they had gone.